


Pain in These Violet Eyes

by SirenLyric



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anti-Galra Allura, Deception, Evil Keith (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keitor, Kidge - Freeform, Kidge is Endgame, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Possessive Behavior, Quintessence (Voltron), Villian Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenLyric/pseuds/SirenLyric
Summary: When Keith finds out he's Galra, the others take the news pretty hard.After being driven to tears in private, feeling rejected, Keith leaves Voltron in secret.When he runs into an all to beautiful group of half-galrans promising him acceptance, he cant help but to say yes.After a failed mission, he's punished with a substance that sparks his galra blood and drives him feral.When Pidge goes alone to bring back her fellow arm of Voltron, she notices something's off about him.Was this truly the Keith Kogane she'd fallen for?





	1. Epilogue

_What is this feeling? Power surging through my bones. Igniting every cell of my existence, every fiber in my body seemed to burn as it flowed through me like a river of violet._

_I_ _t hurt so bad, yet re-surged me with more strength then I could ever imagine. Eyes turning to slits of violet in a sea of pale yellow consumed my own and sharp canines pushed out those of my human self, my mouth flowing with blood as I gasped out, crying in an endless void of suffering._

_“What did you do to me!?” I cry out, too weak, no too powerful to move. “I’ve improved you, kitten. No more of those pesky feelings and morals to get in the way. I’ve freed you, young Galra.”_

_The last thing I heard, before everything went black sent chills up my spine, dread caressing me before it took me whole._

**_“Welcome to the Empire, Red Paladin.”_ **


	2. Words Like Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how many times he's felt a sword brush across his skin, nothing cut deeper than their words.

_‘The only way this is possible is if Galra blood runs through your veins.’_

The words shook him to his core, it surprised him, yet made so much sense. His violent and aggressive behavior, his strong instincts and the ability to sense the Blue Lion’s presence, even down to the almost violet coloration of his irises. He’d never fit in, no matter how hard he tried, and now he knew that was because half of him belonged to the stars.

If he thought he took the news bad, all he had to do was look at those around him, the ones who he thought had trusted, turned on him in ticks.

“I knew there was something weird about him from the haircut, but are you really sure he’s Galra?” Lance questioned, finally breaking the silence but not at all making a mark in the thick tension that only seemed to get heavier on the raven haired boy’s shoulders.

Kolivan simply gave a solemn nod, “He awoke the blade, there’s no other way than for him to be of Galran descent.”

Allura was silent, not even looking in his direction,like the sight of him would doom her as Zarkon doomed Altea. Hunk seemed to be bouncing on the balls of his feet, anxiously, looking at him then looking away quickly, as if he had a medusa’s stare that would turn him to stone. Pidge looked at him, but with a quiet glare that cut through him like a Lion’s jaw blade, her dealings with the Galra weren’t quite the happiest either.

It was Shiro’s reaction that hurt him the most, he seemed to be in a daze, staring at Keith not in anger or resentment, but in fear. After a moment he jumped slightly, grabbing his human arm to make sure it was still there. His very presence was giving Shiro flashbacks, his own brother was affected by the sudden revelation that was his genetic make up.

Even Coran seemed to be a bit skittish near him, checking on Allura every few minutes.

 

All of that tension fell upon him at once, now he knew how Atlas felt, carrying the Earth on his shoulders, it felt like a whole planet had fallen upon him. Violet eyes closed and fists clenched as he lowered his head and turned away, unable to handle their reactions further. Within seconds he was running off to his room, not a single voice calling out for him to cease, instead he left the room in silence.

Shiro was the only one who seemed to react to the lack of the Red Paladins presence, looking down in regret, knowing that he should be there for his brother, but also feeling some sort of chain holding him back, something he knew was connected to Keith’s lineage and his own past.

“Are you sure we can trust you?” The Altean princess spoke to the full Galran before her.

“I assure you not all Galra are like Zarkon, I’m surprised the young kit hasn’t proved this to you.”  
Shiro nodded and looked at the other. “And Ulaz gave his life for us. Yet here we are treating Keith like a traitor. He’s helped us all through so much, even saved our lives at some point. But we’re pushing him away like he’d taken one instead.”

The other Paladins hung their head in shame, knowing that their reactions were foolish, but yet, they couldn’t shake these feelings of untrust and suspicions. Maybe it was because of his reckless behavior, perhaps his violent tendencies or his aggressive attitude, but they couldn’t seem to shake that he was more Galra than his physical appearance showed.

Just as Shiro was going to go and talk to the hot headed teen but a small hand grabbed his arm.

“No, I’ll get him. It’ll take a lot of us getting used to, but...he hasn’t really done anything for us to question his alliance. Well..other than the whole using Lubos as a hostage thing, but he’s never hurt any of us intentionally.”

Shiro nodded at the Green Paladin, guilt written over her face, matching her fellow members of Voltron.

 

She didn’t know what was making her feel this way, a remorse like she’s never had before, but why with Keith in such a way? Was it because of their bond as the arms of Voltron? Was it because of how similar they were? Maybe because he had suffered from the Galra taking family away from him as well?

Or maybe because those violet eyes tore her heart in two when they showed fear. She’d never seen Keith scared before and now that she had, she knew it was something her heart could never take seeing again. Pidge remembered in the videos logs they took, watching them, not knowing his would be so heartbreaking, he was afraid of rejection. He let down all of the walls he’d put up, just for them to tear him apart over something he couldn’t control, over who he was.

This thought made her break into a sprint towards the other’s room, feeling awful for her illogical reaction, how could she possibly oversee the details and jump to conclusions? It’d be just as foolish as someone not trusting her for being Italian.

Once she reached the other’s room, she reached her hand out to knock on the door, knowing it would be locked..except, it wasn’t. The door slid open to reveal an empty room, not even his jacket was left.

Her eyes widened as she glanced in every corner of the room, not a single trace of him, no letter, no message. So she ran back to the other’s, shame and disgrace on her pained face. The other had run away, gone off into isolation, just as he did when he was booted from the Garrison, to be on the same page with them now felt like an insult, just as he did when he was overlooked because of his temper. Voltron was no better than the very ones they’d taken Shiro away from. Pushing him away because of something about him that all thought was less than honorable.

Keith was gone. And it was all their fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Heyo  
> This is my first time in a while doing a fanfic so feedback and plot ideas are appreciated and taken into consideration


End file.
